Neverland
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Karena ia memiliki tempat terbaik untuk keduanya. [untuk ulang tahun Maehara Hiroto]


**Neverland**

 **Disklaimer:** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.

 _Peter Pan_ adalah milik J. M. Barrie

 ** _AU._**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Dulu, ketika yang Isogai ketahui hanyalah biru adalah warna langit dan rasa kopi kesukaan ayah terlalu pahit, Maehara Hiroto pernah bertanya kepadanya, _"Kalau Peter Pan tiba-tiba datang dan mengundangmu ke Neverland-nya, apakah kau percaya itu bisa terjadi, Isogai?"_

Isogai Yuuma waktu itu cuma anak ingusan—kalau kerjaannya bukan bertanya-tanya kenapa bunga-bunga di pekarangan rumah punya mahkota warna-warni, pasti kerjaan lainnya adalah bertanya-tanya kenapa gigi tanggalnya yang semalam diletakkan di bawah bantal belum juga diambil peri gigi—tentu saja menjawab dengan sederhana, _"Aku percaya, hehehe!"_

Perbincangan mereka dulu memang tidak bermakna, toh anak kecil bisa berbicara tentang apa, memangnya? Hanya saja, Isogai masih belum tahu, kenapa setiap mengingat secuil percakapannya dengan Maehara, ada rasa pahit yang menggigit di lidah?

* * *

" _Kenapa kau bisa menjawab_ percaya _semudah itu?"_

" _Eh? Soalnya ini Maehara yang bertanya? Maksudku, Maehara bukannya tidak suka dongeng?"_

* * *

 _Tidak dibalas._ Isogai mengembuskan napas dan menatap lamat-lamat layar ponselnya yang bergambar bunga di pekarangan rumahnya. Pesan yang dikirim lebih dari seminggu lalu tidak juga mendapat balasan. Isogai jadi berpikiran macam-macam. Salah satunya—

"Isogai? Hei, Isogai?"

—bahwa mungkin—sepasang mata Isogai mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mendapati Nagisa menatapnya lama. Isogai tertawa kaku, segera bilang maaf pada Nagisa karena tidak mendengarkan.

Nagisa tersenyum maklum. "Maehara, ya?"

Tawa kaku Isogai muncul lagi—dikuti napas yang diembuskan panjang, "Begitulah." Sepasang mata Isogai melirik lagi ke arah layar ponselnya yang meredup. "Jadi, bagaimana tadi?"

"Cuma ajakan jalan-jalan, kok." Nagisa segera mengibaskan tangan dengan ringan. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Nah, apa lagi sekarang?"

"Pesanku tidak dibalas." Isogai menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Sementara matanya menatap cangkir putih milik Nagisa yang diletakkan cukup jauh dari keduanya karena sudah tandas isinya. "Mungkin dia ganti nomor. Dia memang cukup terkenal di kalangan perempuan."

Seorang pelayan perempuan meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas—Nagisa tersenyum pendek dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pelayan perempuan itu pergi lagi. "Dan nyatanya tidak, 'kan?"

Alis Isogai terangkat. "Apanya?"

"Nomor," balas Nagisa cepat sebelum menyesap cokelat panas keduanya. "Nomornya masih sama, jadi kau gelisah."

Isogai mengembuskan napas dan mengiyakan dengan cepat. Nomor ponsel Maehara memang masih sama—bahkan Maehara belum pernah menggantinya sejak Isogai mendapatkannya tiga tahun lalu. Karenanya Isogai jadi berpikiran macam-macam. Bisa saja Maehara tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengannya. _Oh, semoga saja tidak._

Melihat bagaimana Isogai gelisah—dan sepertinya memikirkan banyak hal, Nagisa terkekeh kecil, "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, Isogai."

"Bersama perempuan, mungkin," sergah Isogai sambil mendengus. "Enak saja dia mengabaikanku selama seminggu ini."

"Berapa rekor terlama kalian tidak bisa berhubungan—atau tidak saling menghubungi?"

Napas Isogai tertahan di ujung hidung—beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berhasil diembuskan. "Entahlah?" Sepasang mata Isogai masih menerawang, mencoba mengingat kembali. "Dulu Maehara sempat pindah, tidak sempat bertukar kontak. Tiga tahun lalu kami ketemu."

Kepala Isogai bergerak-gerak. Sekarang usianya hampir delapan belas dan kalau tidak salah Maehara pindah waktu keduanya berusia sembilan. Bukannya ada enam tahun dalam hidup Isogai yang kosong tanpa Maehara? Waktu Isogai lima belas tahun, keduanya baru bisa bertemu lagi.

Sebentar, sebentar. Keduanya bertetangga—dulunya. Maehara selalu mengunjunginya tiap malam, memanjat dinding, dan menerobos masuk kamar Isogai lewat jendela.

Napas kasar diembuskan sebelum jawaban diberikan, "Aku tidak ingat."

Senyum Nagisa terbentuk begitu saja. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya, "Kau mungkin terlalu _kangen,_ wajar kalau kau jadi bingung."

"Mungkin begitu." Dan jawaban itu seolah menguap begitu saja bersama dengan secangkir cokelat Isogai yang mulai mendingin.

* * *

" _Yah, terserah kau saja, deh."_

" _Loh? Jadi Maehara hanya iseng bertanya?"_

* * *

"Sedang sibuk?"

Isogai yang tengah merapikan kembali buku-buku dalam rak langsung berjengit. Dengan was-was—kaget karena tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang—dan jantung yang masih bekerja terlalu keras, digerakkannya kepala dengan kaku. Isogai kembali dikagetkan ketika mendapati seseorang yang duduk dengan santai di bingkai jendela kamarnya—satu kaki menekuk, satu kaki bergelantung, kepala dan tubuh bagian kanan bersandar di bingkai jendela—yang untung saja tidak Isogai lempar dengan buku di cengkeraman tangan.

"Maehara?" Nama itu keluar dengan hati-hati dari mulut Isogai. Dan seakan belum cukup bodoh meski sudah dihadiahi satu anggukan dari lawan bicara, Isogai mengulangi, "Maehara?"

"Benar. Maehara." Tarikan napas berikutnya, Maehara sudah meninggalkan bingkai jendela dan duduk di tepian ranjang Isogai. "Perlu kubantu menyusun bukunya, tidak?"

Sekali lagi, untung saja Isogai tidak melempar Maehara dengan buku di cengkeraman tangan—atau buku lain yang ada di raknya. Isogai mendengus, kembali menyusun buku yang tersisa ke raknya. "Ada pintu masuk di depan."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah masuk lewat pintu." Maehara terkekeh. "Kupikir jendela lebih keren."

"Bukan karena sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran perempuan?"

Senyum terbit di wajah Maehara. "Kau terdengar tidak suka—maksudku, tidak bersahabat. Kupikir kau merindukanku? Tidak membuatkanku minuman atau—bercanda, jangan seserius itu, dong."

Tadinya Isogai ingin berteriak dan memarahi Maehara habis-habisan. Pesan-pesan Isogai selama seminggu tidak dijawab, ingat? Jangan pikir Isogai tidak mencoba menelepon, karena tentu saja Isogai melakukannya. Keduanya sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu—terakhir kali sepertinya beberapa bulan yang lalu—jadi sudah pasti hal yang wajar sekali jika Isogai selalu mencoba agar komunikasi di antara keduanya bisa terus terjaga dengan baik.

Memang dasarnya Maehara itu sialan, walau tidak terkejut hal seperti ini akan terjadi, tetap saja Isogai marah! Enak saja seminggu tidak ada kabar dan tiba-tiba muncul seenaknya! Memangnya Isogai itu apa buat Maehara?

Isogai membuang napas. Langsung ingat kalau mereka berdua dulunya _cuma_ tetangga dan sekarang _cuma_ teman yang sudah tinggal beda kota. Bukan cuma Maehara, kenyataan pun ternyata sama sialannya.

"Hei." Isogai langsung kaget setengah mati begitu merasakan tubuh Maehara menyentuh punggungnya.

"Mae—"

"Hm?" Maehara menutup matanya begitu aroma Isogai menari-nari di sekelilingnya. Aroma Isogai masih sama; manis dan segar, mengingatkan Maehara pada berbagai jenis bunga yang ditanam di pekarangan rumah Isogai.

Kepala Isogai penuh. Di hadapannya cuma buku-buku yang ditata di rak dan ada napas Maehara yang menabrak lehernya—Isogai benar-benar ingin berteriak dengan murka. Dasar Maehara sialan! Isogai lupa kalau Maehara suka cari kesempatan. Kalau bukan teman, Isogai pasti sudah membanting Maehara karena tubuh Isogai sudah membentur rak buku dan Isogai seolah-olah dijadikan tumpuan.

Isogai mengeluarkan napas pendek beberapa kali. "Kau tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Oh." Maehara menarik tubuh—praktis membuat Isogai langsung bernapas dengan lega dan membalik tubuh, menatap Maehara penuh. "Neverland-ku belum sempurna, jadi aku cukup sibuk."

Alis Isogai terangkat tinggi. "Hah?"

Maehara membentuk senyum. "Aku tidak menyangka menyiapkan tempat tinggal baru ternyata semerepotkan itu," katanya, "Padahal aku sudah pindah sejak … usia sembilan, kalau tidak salah?"

"Hah?"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan," ucap Maehara cepat sambil menawarkan senyum lagi. "Aku memang bukan Peter Pan, Neverland-ku juga tidak akan membuat kita tetap muda dan sejenisnya." Tangan kanan Maehara terangkat, tenggelam ketika menelusuri riak rambut Isogai. "Tapi setidaknya, Neverland-ku hanya akan berisi aku dan kau saja, Isogai. Dan setidaknya, itu terdengar lebih baik dari apa pun yang lainnya."

Ludah tertelan begitu saja ketika Isogai menyadari wajah Maehara hanya berjarak satu kepala darinya. Ternyata membalikkan tubuh menjadi menghadap Maehara jauh lebih berbahaya. "Maehara, tapi aku—"

"Kau apa?"

Selaan cepat dan satu kecupan yang mendarat di leher itu bukan hal yang baik—itu sama sekali buruk! Isogai tahu kepalanya makin penuh—ke mana perginya keinginan untuk membanting Maehara, sih?!

Bola mata Isogai bergerak-gerak tidak tentu arah. "Ak-aku … aku—"

"Kau tidak mungkin menolak, Isogai," sela Maehara lagi. "Atau lebih tepatnya, kau tidak mungkin bisa."

"Kenapa?" Dan pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja.

Maehara tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang belum pernah Isogai lihat sebelumnya. Dan tatapan Maehara membuat Isogai sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tenggelam—entah sejak kapan. "Karena dulu kau sudah mengiyakan." Maehara tersenyum lagi sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan Isogai ke dalam pelukannya. "Nah, Isogai, mari kita pergi."

* * *

" _Tidak. Aku bertanya, apakah jika nanti aku mengajakmu pergi ke Neverland-ku, kau bakal mengiyakan?"_

" _Tentu saja! Apa pun yang Maehara minta!"_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Dipersembahkan untuk _casanova_ dari fandom kelas bunuh-bunuhan yang tengah berulang tahun!

Kalau ada pertanyaan ataupun ada yang kurang jelas, tanyakan langsung pada saya, ya!

Kira-kira bakal jadi seperti apa, ya, _Neverland_ versi Maehara? Hm...

(Karena sesungguhnya, apalah arti dari sebuah _plot_? Ya begitulah, memang tidak nyambung).

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
